Acting the Jock
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Dave is sick and tired of acting the part. Straight, tough, bully. Turning up to school and being who they said he had to be, all for the chance to get out of that small town. What will happen when Kurt discovers there is more to Dave Karofsky. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Realisations and clarity.

Dave kept running, he ran away from the locker room where he had spent all his high school years trying to be something he never wanted to be in the first place. He ran away from Kurt, those eyes which reflected only horror and pain when he had kissed him, not understand and acceptance as he had hoped. He fled through the halls of McKinley high and not caring he had classes for the rest of the day or practice that afternoon he bundled himself into his beat up sedan and sped out of the car park wanting to get as far away from Kurt, school and life. He drove the 30 minutes drive out of Lima and swung the car into the driveway of his home. Luckily for him that no one else would be home for hours, giving him time to do what he had been avoiding, he broke down. Dave sunk to his knees after walking into the kitchen, pulling his knees up under his chin with his back against the front of the fridge. What did it mean, why did he do it, what will happen now? He was scared but could not decide if he was more scared of his deepest secret getting out or accepting the secret after years of denial. The tears started flowing and as each tear ran down his cheek and over his strong jawbone it was as if it washed away the denial, it acted in a cleansing way, the sobs raked his body, shaking the tall athlete and scattering the last defences. Slowly as the sobs subsided and the realisation getting stronger, yes Dave Karofsky was gay. He was a gay hockey player who had tormented the every boy who had been the subject of his desires and attraction since he could remember. Things became a lot clearer but while accepting his sexuality after all this time, while sitting on his kitchen floor after running away gave Dave a wonderful sense of clarity but it left him in a deep fog with one question being repeated over and over as Dave slowly gave way to sleep and a few hours of peace, 'Now what?'

Dave woke 2 hours later of fine himself curled up on the cold charcoal tiles of his kitchen floor, slowly pushing himself up right and ignoring his bodies protests after becoming stiff and sore from the awkward position, Dave got under a hot shower, washing away the dried tears on his cheeks and neck, he dressed hurried before rushing back out the door. He had places to be and people that rely on him and personal crisis aside he needed to get on with things. Dave sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, he got back into the car and left the house for the second time that day.

Kurt wasn't sure if he honestly believed it or not, Dave Karofsky had kissed him. Kissed him, Kurt always knew high school was never going to be easy for him, being the only openly gay guy in school but he always had thought the slushie facials, the dumpster tossing and the locker slamming from the other boys in school was because Kurt's sexuality scared them and thought Kurt would force himself upon them when they least expect it and they would catch the homosexual disease. He never thought that there was another gay guy in McKinley. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together; did he really think Karofsky was gay? Well he had kissed him and kissed him with such passion, desperation and need. It was very thing a first kiss was meant to be expect for the fact that Kurt hadn't wanted Karofsky's hands to be the ones gently holding the side of his face so carefully he felt like a little fragile china doll. He hadn't wanted to feel all the raw emotion and desire pour out of Karofsky's soul into his own, He certainly hadn't expected to feel Karofsky's confused and lonely eyes looking back at him when he had finally let go of him. Kurt was outraged Karofsky had kissed him and outrage even more that deep deep down somewhere Kurt had never knew existed Kurt had like it. Kurt liked the passion, the desperation, the need and the desire. Kurt slowly picked himself up from the floor of the locker room, choosing to ignore the sudden thought of all the disgusting things that could be on the floor and running his hands over the hips, smoothing out the lines that crinkled his new shirt Kurt left the locker room and could only think 'Now what?'


	2. Chapter 2

Jessicka smiled at Dave and Dave could not help himself but smile, smiling before laughing, honestly laughing, a deep rumbling chuckle. Jessick 2 years Dave's senior grinned back at her little brother though little seemed a word that no longer suited the boy before her, she laughed, her a light hearted giggle compared to his while her daughter Ana slurped up long piece of spaghetti, splashing both herself and Dave. Jessicka had to leave shortly to attend her college classes that evening and she went in full confidence because Dave was her rock and she almost trusted Dave more than herself to look after Ana for her while she was out, he did it twice a week refusing Jessicka's suggestions of getting a sitter so he could have one night off a week. Between getting Ana up and out the door every morning, minding her twice a week, helping around the house, school work, hockey and practice then working a few shifts whenever he can Dave pushed himself to hard, out of love and loyalty to her and Ana, feeling like he had to be the man of the house and provide for them, not the older sibling looking after her brother. Jessicka sighed to herself, when there Mom re married 5 years back, Dave had turned up on her doorstep with a backpack full of clothing and tears running down his eyes. Mom and her new husband who had met at a church based rehab and turned her sweet little brother out after finding him looking up porn on the computer. Jessicka thought that was normal for boys that age and it took close to an hour of reassurances to get Dave calm enough to explain that it was photos of 2 men kissing that had warranted him getting told to leave his childhood home and never come back. Her Dave, caring, steady Dave had thought at a young age of 12 he might be gay and hated himself for it.

She slowly gathered her things for class and kissing both good night she left, she paused at her car and smiled as she heard her little brother ask sweetly what Ana, his Сладкий Ребенка (sweet child) wanted to watch tonight while he washed the dishes and before they read their bedtime stories. Jessicka sighed one day they would get out of this town, Dave would get the hockey scholarship he was been training for since he was 13 and she and Ana would follow Dave, anywhere he went. She made the promise to herself that she would do anything it took to get Dave out of Ohio and away from homophobic people like her mother and husband, first thing she needed to do was make sure Dave's grade's remain at the A- average they now where, that Dave stayed as top hockey player at McKinley and most importantly she wanted to make sure Dave felt safe and secure enough to finally come out and find a nice boy who could love her сильный нежный брат (strong gentle brother). Jessicka's class was slow and once she opened the front door and chucked her backpack onto the armchair in the sitting room next to Dave's she slowly went though the old house turning off the lights as she went. The sitting room had a computer on the far wall sitting on a second hand but only slightly scratched polished pine desk with a comfortable lounge in the middle with one arm chair creating a walkway down the floor boards in the eat in kitchen. The dining table in one corner covered in crayon drawing Ana did when she was younger. Behind the kitchen was Dave's room and next to that the bathroom, across the lounge room that was separated from the other rooms by large French doors was Ana's little room, painted pink then Jessicka's own. The house was small with an outside laundry that was nothing short of horrible in winter but it was their home. She walked to Dave's room to turn out his light to discover he was not there and smiling at the regular accordance she looking into Ana's room to find both fast asleep, Ana curled up onto her Uncle's chest, he himself leaning on the bed head of the single bed, feet over hanging and a half finished book on his lap. Knowing Dave needed a better nights rest than that of her daughter's bed she scooped up the 4 year old and nudging Dave with her foot awoke the boy and quietly watches as he stumbled across the lounge room into his own room. Dave's room was simple in decor with pine wood furniture stained a few shades darker, the desk was overflowing with papers and folders, hockey equipment slipping out from underneath the double bed with a deep green and tan duvet, the dresser draws not quite shut properly but for a photo of the 3 of them last Christmas it was bare of any posters. An old pale grey armchair was under the window with tan throw over the back. The bedside table (only one as the bed was against the wall) was full with an alarm clock, ipod dock, a few books and sport magazines. Dave's letterman jacket hung on the back of the door, with several other jackets while the partly open sliding door of the wardrobe showed several different but all well used and mismatched ice skates, a pair of old combat black boots and varied other sport shoes. Dave collapsed onto the bed with a grunt and wiggled out of his jeans, removed his cream Henley long sleeve t-shirt he had put on after school and crawled under the covered then falling asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days passed for Kurt with the same daily problems at school, if anything the dumpster driving and slushie facials became more frequent. Kurt had been slammed into his locker by several different Nethanderal leaving bruising up his sides, Kurt sighed as his made his way to his Dad's workshop, He could not recall Dave giving him bruises like this but maybe his memory had been damaged along with his ribs. Kurt worked at the shop sending his Dad home to rest, it had not been that long since those horrible scenes at the hospital and Kurt tried to get Burt off his feet as early as possible and though reluctant Burt went come to Carol while Kurt finished up. Kurt had been working along side his Dad helping fix up the cars since he was a small child, originally handing his Dad the tools he called for while under the cars before his Dad slowly teaching him everything there was about cars. While it was not his future career, Broadway was calling but he never begrudged his Dad for teaching him and while not feminine Kurt enjoyed having small part of himself that wasn't overly gay or girly. Kurt changed into his overall when the local tow truck pulled up with a old blue Ford Laser on the back, it had several fender benders that looked years old and a child seat in the back. This car looked like it had seen better days and was quickly approaching the end of its life. The tow truck driver jumped out of the truck and into the garage speaking to Kurt in a hush tone, filling Kurt up with the details of when and where the car was found and a guess of what the problem was. Kurt thanked him and was slightly startled when a young woman and a small child climbed out of the town truck and came into the garage. The woman was early twenties he guessed, tall and with an athletic look. It might have been her clothing that gave that impression, black leggings with a long red tunic t-shirt and a hoodie over the top. She was Kurt's height looking him straight in the eye, her eyes a clear hazel that stood out against her dark brown hair cut into a sharp angled bob with a slight wave to it. She smiled and held out her hand

"Hi I'm Jess, and this is Ana my daughter" Jess looked down drawing Kurt's attention to the little girl next to her mother. Ana was dressed in jeans, pink boots with pink faux fur on the top and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt. She smiled up at Kurt and after Kurt shook her mother's hand held out her own for Kurt to shake.

"What's your name, my name is Ana and I'm 4 years old! How old are you?" Kurt smiled, children always amused him.

"I'm Kurt and I'm 17, its good to meet you both, I can see you had a bit of car trouble there?"

Jess laughed it was a husky giggle "You could say that, that old bomb has been nothing but problems since I got it, it just started puttering and cut out on me when I picked Ana up from kindy"

"It went putttt putt putt putt butttt! And there was smoke and everything" An excited Ana informed Kurt.

"Hmm well let me have a look, there is a phone in the office, do you have someone to call?"

Ana went running into the office yelling over the shoulder at her mother to hurry up, Jess smiled at Kurt "I'll call my brother" She went into the office and Kurt could see though the glass her chatting on the phone briefly before coming back out.

"Thank you, my brother will be here soon, he's just finished up practice"

Kurt looked up at the young mother; if Ana were 4 as she had told Kurt Jess must have had her while in high school.

"Don't worry you can wait in the office until he gets here, I've had a quick look but my Dad is better at diagnostics that I am but from what I can see we would need it for at least a few days to work on it"

Jess made a small sigh "And how much will it cost to get it running again?"

Kurt gave her s small apologetic smile "I'm not sure but I don't think it will be cheap"

Jess made a louder sigh "Kurt can we talk about payment, I mean its just me working full time, I have Ana in kindy full time and my brother is still in school"

"What about your parents could they lend you the money?" Kurt wanted to help her

"Its just the 3 of us Kurt, Mom re married heaps far back but left town a few years ago and my Dad passed away. My brother works as many shifts as he can, has practice after school, trying to get a scholarship into college so has to keep his grades high but looks after Ana several times a week while I'm doing my college classes at night, I work full time as well as study and Ana has kindy and skating classes. I just can't find that kind of money Kurt" Jess's tears in her eyes started to escape and run down her face. Kurt's heart broke for them, he gathered Jess is a hug and gentle told her "Its okay Jess, we can work it out, you can pay it off in as many installments as you need. There's no rush"

Jess tightened her grip on Kurt "Thank you Kurt, you're an angel!"

Kurt laughed and went to speak again before a little voice from the office called out for her Mommy. Jess went back into the office and Kurt went back to looking at the old Ford, hiding from view behind the hood of the car. He heard a pick up truck come to a stop out front and a car door slam before a squealing Ana rushed out of the office yelling

"Uncle Davey, Uncle Davey! Uncle Davey Bear!" Ana squealed louder and a deep chuckle answered her before speaking.

" Oh Сладкий Ребенка (sweet child) give me some love! (Kurt heard loud kisses being given) Ana banana did you have fun at kindy today?"

Ana began telling her Uncle all about her day with her Uncle exclaiming and encouraging Ana to keep talking. Once Ana rambled to a close her mother who had been slowly walking out of the office came to a stop in front of them. Her brother pulled her into a bear hug wrapping his arms around her and muttering just loud enough for Kurt to hear

"Jessicka! Never scare me like that again! I think I broke every law getting over here. You both okay right?" Kurt peeped around the corner to find Jess holding hands with her brother while he gave her a concerned once over checking for injuries.

"Yes Davey we are both fine! I told you not to worry"

"Worrying about my girls in what I do best," He answered with another chuckle before moving into Kurt's field of vision. Kurt could feel his jaw dropping as Dave Karofsky smiled at his 'girls'.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his confused mind, Jess has spoken so lovingly about her brother and Ana clearly adored her 'Uncle Davey' but how could this guy be the same Karofsky who had harassed everyone at McKinley High since he could remember. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts as Jess continued.

"You're a big softy Dave, the car needs to stay for a few days but they have been so good to us, they said we could pay it off in whatever way we can afford"

"That's great Jessicka, I'll get Little Princesses car seat set up and get us home"

Before Kurt could process what was said, Dave Karofsky walked around the side of the broken down car with a small smile on his face. The smile quickly dropped from Dave's face as he came to a stop in front of Kurt.

"K.. Kurt?" Dave stuttered

"Hello Karofsky"

"Hm I… Well….."

"Yes?"

Dave shook his head and blinked his eyes

"I need Ana's car seat so we can get out of your hair"

Kurt moved out the way and watched as Dave removed the car seat, clearly knowing what he was doing.

He turned to leave but turned back to face Kurt.

"Thanks for looking after them and for understand about the payments, I'll make sure you guys get paid as soon as possible I'll see if I can get a few more shifts at work"

"Its okay Karofsky, no rush, I know your sister is good for it. She is an amazing girl and Ana is just too cute"

Kurt was shocked to see a genuine smile appear on Dave's face.

"Yeah I know"

Ana came running around the side of the car and crashed into Kurt.

"Sorry Kurt, Uncle Davey, Uncle Davey!" She held up her arms and Dave swung a giggling Ana up and she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck while Dave wrapped an arm around her middle and her legs around his hips.

"Yes?" Dave asks Ana

"Look, I drew a picture of us at Kindy" She held out a piece of butcher's paper in front of Dave's face.

"Its beautiful Ana Banana! You're the best artist I know!" Dave cries.

Ana then thrusts the paper in front of Kurt

"Look Kurt" Kurt looks at the paper and smiles stick figure girl in a triangle dress and a big brown looking bear.

Ana leaning towards Kurt with Dave's steady hands keeping her balanced and uplift while she points to the girl figure

"That's me! And that is Uncle Davey Bear!"

A low groan came from Dave

"Ana"

Kurt looks at Dave with a smirk

"Davey Bear?"

Ana giggles and explains, "Uncle Davey is a bear! Big, strong and cuddly!"

Dave lowers Ana down and tells her to go check on Mommy, as Ana rushes back around the corner Kurt notices a flush of colour on Dave's neck, he was blushing!

"I know I can't ask you this but can you not tell everyone about that? Well about everything?"

Dave turns and walks towards his pick up truck with the children's seat

"Of course Davey Bear, your secret is safe with me" Dave pauses than continues walking and starts putting Ana's seat into the back seat.

Jessicka and Ana come around to Kurt and say a goodbye, Ana giving Kurt a hug and a air kiss before he watches the Karofsky's drive off. He closes the garage and shakes his head a few times

"What was that?" or more importantly "Who was that" Kurt goes into his house, checks on his Dad and went about his evening momentarily forgetting about Dave Karofsky.


	4. Chapter 4

After working all week Dave sighed to himself as he pulled up for a second time in front of 'Burt's Mechanic Shop'. He throws himself out of the truck that seems faintly of hockey gear and a bit of a locker room. He walks to the garage and see's Kurt ass. Kurt was bent over his sister's old Ford and Dave was giving an uninterrupted view of Kurt's firm round ass. Snapping out of it he speaks

"Ah Kurt?"

Kurt jumps up and whips around and looks a little startled. Kurt once again dressed in a pair of grey cover alls with his name stitched on the left breast pocket and a blue bandana keeping his hair clean.

"Hi"

"Yeah Hi, I have I'll first payment for you"

"Oh I told you there was no hurry"

"There umm isn't that much but it's something"

Kurt opened the envelope that Dave handed Kurt; he realized that this was probably all of Dave's pay for the week and kindly thanked Dave. Dave blushed again went to say something before thinking better of it. Before either could speak Ana came bundling out of the truck dressed in brown leggings, her pink boots and a white jacket with a rainbow beanie, gloves and scarf.

"Hi Kurt" She smiles as she bounds up to Dave and Kurt.

"I thought I said to wait in the car Kiddo?"

"Kurt me and Uncle Davey are going skating, want to come? Its great fun! Uncle Davey helps me practice for my figure lesson then I help Uncle Davey run laps. We get hot chocolate afterwards and sing songs the whole way home?"

"Ana little one, Kurt is probably busy and can't come to the rink with us but it was very nice of you to come" Kurt swore Dave's neck was once again red and his cheeks looked like they were gaining colour.

Suddenly Kurt answered and surprised not only himself but Dave as well.

"I would love to come Ana, just let me shut up the garage"

Ana danced with happiness, Dave kept quite and all 3 of them walked out of the garage and after Kurt locked up he climbed into the passenger seat of Dave's truck while Dave checked Ana was properly strapped in.

Ana chatted the whole way to the rink and Dave would answer her, or laugh or tell her she was crazy.

They parked and Dave pulled 2 pairs of skates from the back of the truck slinging them over his shoulder and taking Ana's hand walked her into the rink. Kurt walked on Ana's other side and chatted back to Ana as she explained that she was doing to be a figure skater when she grew up.

Kurt wandered over and got a pair of skates then quietly sat down next to Ana and watched Dave checked Ana's skates. Dave was standing and had his skates already on.

"Remember Ana, most injuries on the ice are from?"

"Skates not properly maintained or done up, Uncle Davey, check Kurt's skates too"

Dave turned to look at Kurt's skates and sighed before gently picking up Kurt's foot.

"You've laced them wrong Kurt" And not looking at Kurt's eyes went about relacing Kurt's boot before swapping shoes and repeating the process. Ana shuffled over the ice looking over her shoulder at a wobbly Kurt came back and took his hand

"Don't worry Kurt, Uncle Davey is a great skater, he's a hockey player and he won't let you hurt yourself"

Ana slide onto the ice and took off; Kurt followed a little more cautiously but followed none the less. Ana zipped around Kurt laughing and spinning around. Kurt looked over at the benches and secretly watched as Dave removed his jacket and scarf, leaving only a black long-sleeved t-shirt that he pushed up to the elbows and Kurt realized that his remark about Dave being chubby was a little off the mark. Dave was solidly built but without this letterman jacket Kurt saw that Dave was all muscle and broadness, Broad shoulders, broad across the chest and strong wide thighs that moved Dave very smoothly across the ice to them, being somewhat powerful and graceful at the same time.

Ana came up besides Dave and held her arms up, Dave laughed and spun Ana around a few times.

Ana danced around on her skates, practicing her turns and spins then waiting for an applause or words of encouragement from Dave. Dave skated easily around the rink watching Ana carefully at all times. Kurt happily got steadier on his feet as he went and soon was skating along with Ana.

Ana then stops suddenly and Kurt stopping as well loses balance and falls to the ice on his tailbone with an ungraceful 'oomph'

Ana apologizes and Kurt looks up to see Dave offering a hand to help him up. Kurt takes the offered hand Dave easily pulls Kurt upright as if he weighs nothing at all.

An Ana look at Dave and at Kurt then says that its Dave's turn to practice now and Dave laughs before finally releasing Kurt's hand that he forgot he was holding. Ana skated over to the end of the end of the rink and Dave stopped. Kurt stopped next to him and Ana counted down from 5.

"5….4…..3…..2….1…GO" Dave and Ana took off as quickly as they could. Dave quickly lapped Ana and moving faster that Kurt had seen he quickly lapped her repeatedly. Ana would laugh loudly as Dave passed her each time and after a good 5 minutes of these laps Ana came to a stop in the centre of the rink and held up her arms. Dave turned around and seeing Ana standing still skated quickly towards her. Kurt thought for one horrible moment that Dave was going to collide right into Ana with of course he was. He bent down easily and scooped up Ana as he continued and moving ever gracefully spun around a few times after placing Ana on his shoulders. Ana squealed loudly and excitedly before Dave came up to Kurt with Ana still on his shoulders and came to a stop. Ana slide down Dave's back with Dave holding her hands and wrapped her arms around Dave's legs.

"We have to get back kiddo, go order the hot chocolates" Ana raced off eager not to miss out of her hot chocolate and Dave turned to Kurt.

"Thanks for coming, she really seems to like you and she probably gets sick of just being around me"

"I doubt it Dave, She clearly adores you!"

Dave laughed slowly, clearly not believing Kurt.

"No I mean it Karofsky, Jessicka and Ana really adore you this you is so sweet and kind. I quite like this Dave Karofsky"

Dave stumbled slightly on his skates as he walked off the ice and Kurt knew it hasn't because Dave tripped. Kurt smiled sweetly at Dave and Dave looked everywhere but at Kurt while the blush crept up his neck and over his cheeks. Dave quickly sat down and removed his skates. Kurt sat down next to Dave and started unlacing his own boots. Dave removed his thick socks as Ana yelled over to them both.

"Uncle Davey there ready!" Dave stood up and still barefoot walked over to Ana at the coffee stand, pulled some money out of his back pocket and walked back to the bench that Kurt was still sitting at though now fully dressed in his boots and scarf. Dave sat down next to Kurt, handing him a large hot chocolate. Dave then pulled the lid of a small hot chocolate and after blowing gently on it handed it to Ana softly telling her

"It's still hot Ana so blow on it a bit more"

Ana holds the cup in both of her little hands and filling up her cheeks until she looked like a chipmunk blows, splattering Dave in hot chocolate. The hot beverage hit Dave on his left side, just below his belly button and towards his hip. Dave sharply inhaled and takes a step back. Ana's eye swell up and quickly starts crying telling 'Uncle Davey Bear' how sorry she was. Dave steps back and pick Ana up, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and tell her calmly

"Its okay Сладкий Ребенка, It wasn't even hot, it's fine, I'm fine, now stop all that crying and finishes that hot chocolate"

Ana's sobs subside and she unwraps herself around Dave's neck. Dave pulls out the duffle bag he brought in with them, he pulls out a sweater and while still talking to Ana that he really was okay, pulled the chocolate coloured stain top quickly over his head. Kurt got a really good look of his broad shoulders and chest with a small amount of curly chest hair that crept down in stomach which was flatter than Kurt had given Dave credit for and watching as the dark hair kept creeping down pass his belly button and under the band of his jeans. Turning to the side and starting to pull the replacement sweater over his head, Kurt saw a muscled back and shoulders before Dave pulled the sweater down and turning back stopped dead as he looked at Kurt who was still looking happily at Dave's fine ass. Kurt smiled sweetly and Dave's eyes met Kurt's. Kurt saw in Dave's hazel eyes happiness and desire. Dave turned back to Ana and seeing her empty cup, held out his hand and asked if everyone was ready to go.

Settleing Ana into her seat Dave and Kurt climbing into the truck and Dave started them on the drive home. After 5 minutes of eerie quiet Dave looked into the revision mirror and his sudden laughter caused Kurt to looked at him quizzically. He pointed to the rear vision mirror in which Kurt saw Ana fast asleep.

After several more quiet minutes Kurt finally asked the question that had been bothering him for the last few days.

"Karofsky why are you different at school than now?"

"Kurt… I don't think we should talk to about this and it's Dave"

"Dave?"

"Ahh yeah You've never call me Dave"

"Do you want me to call you Dave"

"Well yeah, Its my name"

"Okay Dave, why are you different at school and here"

" Kurt my Dad died when I was barely 5 but he was a hockey coach and Mom remarried 2 years after that to this asshole. When Mom kicked me out of the house I went to live with my sister"

"Why did she kick you out?"

Dave sighed heavily but continued

"They found on my computer some images they didn't like"

"Like what? You were 13, Jess told me that, I mean all 13 year old boys look at porn"

"It wasn't porn that bothered her it was the fact it was of men with other men"

"She kicked you out for looking at gay porn?"

"Yep"

"You knew from 13 that you were gay?"

"No, I just liked that I saw and didn't know what that meant, it was Jessicka that told me it was called being homosexual and that it was okay, but it wasn't okay. I wanted to Mom to be proud of me like she use to be of my Dad so I joined the hockey team and as time went on, Jessicka getting pregnant and having Ana, Mom leaving town without telling us I felt like I had to help Jessicka and get all 3 of us out of this shitty town. The only was I could do that was my hockey. I need the scholarship, I need to find a place where being gay isn't the end of the world but I would of gotten kicked off the team, bullied and harassed if I let on. And I need this too bad to let some homophobic small town losers ruining my chance to get a better life for Jessicka and Ana. Once I get us somewhere new I can be me, the real me not the McKinley High me. You aren't the only kid in school that is a pretty good actor Kurt"

The car came to a stop and and Kurt realized that they were back outside his Dad's garage.

"Dave… I.."

"Don't Kurt, don't feel sorry for me, god I made for life hell for years and seeing my life as the pathetic piece of crap you feel like me know. You don't like me Kurt, I kissed you and you looked like a had killed your puppy"

"I didn't know you were gay!"

"Of course not Kurt that was the point! I played the dumb jock I needed to be to survive school and keep people away. I liked you since I first met you dam it! I pushed you, threw you into dumpsters and giving you slushie facials but I only pushed you enough so it looked bad and I threw you into the dumpsters on the days it was full to help with the fall. The dam slushies was always the same colour as your shirt you were wearing. By picking on you I got to see you every day and touch you and yes it's fucked up but I have acted this part for too long to have it come apart now"

"So this scholarship you want, where is it?" Kurt gently asks

"Anywhere but here, I've been short listed for a few different colleges Boston, Denver and Chicago but I have to get the grades they want and impress them with the final game of the season which is next week. Next week 4 college scouts are coming here and if I don't blitz that game I'm fucked"

"Wow Dave"

"Yeah I know everyone thinks I'm dumber than I really am"

"That not what I meant Dave, I hate that there is so much pressure on you"

"Pressure I can handle, I hated my self for watching JEssicka fall in love with that jackass and think he loved her back in high school, he got himself a scholarship and pissed off to San Francisco! Left Jessicka 8 months pregnant and with nothing! I hate seeing Ana in second hand clothes and not being able to give her the singing lessons she's been asking for since I could remember. I hate that! I hate that Mom re married so soon after Dad died and didn't love me enough to understand me, I hate that she left town and abandoned her children when we needed her. That's what I hate. I've spoken to the Colleges and they know I am gay and they are willing to work in me regardless and they are know Jessicka and Ana are coming too. I just have to finish these last few weeks at school and I'm free"

"Dave, I…"

"Please don't Kurt" With such pain in Dave's voice Kurt didn't push the topic and slowly getting out of the car Kurt almost had the car door closed when he asked

"What night is the game?"

"Friday night, why?"

"I'll be there cheering you on Dave"

Kurt shut the door and the pick up truck rolled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt took his seat at the ice rink trying to not stand out but was quickly spotted by Jessicka and Ana who came sat next to him. Kurt wasn't too sure happy Dave would be about this but Jessicka spoke, quickly suppressing Kurt's fears.

"Dave said you might come so I kept an eye out for you, is this your first game right?"

"Ahh yeah"

"Uncle Davey is the best player ever! Isn't he mommy"

"That's right baby!"

"Kurt, look Uncle Davey brought me a ipod! A pink one and it even has music on it already!"

Kurt took the offered ipod and browed the music, all musicals he realized. High school musicals (yuk) CATS, Mama Mia, Joseph and his Technicolor dream coat and Disney music.

"Don't worry dimples I'll explain it as it goes along"

The lights darkened slightly and loud rock music came flooding out of the speaker system. A male voice started getting the crowd excited and Kurt found himself cheering before he realized it.

The visiting team came out onto the ice and Kurt laughed as Ana booed them as loudly as she could.

Kurt placed the ipod in his pocket so he could clap and cheer with everyone else.

As the McKinley team came sliding out to the ice, each player was announced and scanning the crowd looking for Dave before Jessicka put her hand on his knee and said

"He comes out last usually"

The voice on the P.A system returned

"And team captain of William McKinley High, here to throw his weight around, the one the only NO MERCY KAROFSKY"

The crowd went positively insane, the other school hurling abuse at Dave while his own school yelled louder support, telling him to kill the other team.

Dave slide onto the ice showing nothing but confidence and skill, did a few quick laps holding his arms up as the crowd cheered before coming to a stop and beckoning his team around him.

Kurt had never seen a game live and doubted that he would have a single clue what was going on.

Jessicka picked up Kurt's hand and started explaining the general rules to Kurt and he watched in amazement how fast and intense the game was. He says Dave slam into a few players and one took a long time to get up, Jessicka laughed before turning to Kurt

"Dave isn't know to be nice on the ice Kurt, he plays hard and pushes the smaller boys around. That's his job, he isn't the fastest player or the most accurate but his has strength and power."

Kurt only saw a helmet and a jersey reading KAROFSKY move around the ice blocking players and as Jessicka side "Bothering" the players who seemed the most threatening or likely to score. Kurt didn't like the sounds as players collided with the ice or the walls but when an opposing player smashed into Dave, Kurt visibly winced as he tightened his grip on Jessicka's hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kurt, Dave isn't easy to hurt Kurt, that won't even bruise"

While Kurt wasn't sure what was going on he kept his eyes on the scoreboard and happily seeing it in McKinley's favor thought the game was going well. Dave had a rest of the bench for a while before coming back for the final 15 minutes to the excitement of the crowd.

Joining in as the crowd counting down the last 10 seconds cheering loudly as the game ended and watched a flushed Dave remove his helmet and grin widely at the crowd. Kurt couldn't help himself, Dave with flushed cheeks, damp hair at the base of his neck and sides of his face. Though is upper body was covered in the bulky jersey and pads but Kurt's eyes took in the powerful shoulders and strong thick thighs that suddenly had Kurt's breathing hitch and feeling warm continued his eyes down admiring Dave's firm athletic ass that in those pants should come with a warning. Kurt couldn't believe his feelings that had turned from chubby and balding to masculine and handsome. Jessicka tapped Kurt and muttering in his ear

"He looks good in his hockey gear doesn't he?"

"I…. hmm…well…"

Laughing heartily she added

"Don't worry Kurt, you can perv on my little brother, hell I'm kinda proud of him for catching your eye"

"Jess… I…. hmm"

"I wont tell him don't panic!"

"huh thanks"

"Well I need to get Ana home before she falls asleep, see ya Kurt"

Jessicka and Ana left and Kurt not wanting to draw attention to himself also got up to leave. He turned to the rink and caught eyes with Dave.

Dave held the look for a few seconds before speaking to a man to his right and Kurt left, getting into his car and was home, moisturized and was in bed almost asleep with visions of hazel eyes looking at him with affection and desire.

Dave was later to bed, speaking with a few of the scouts and getting cleaned up before celebrating the boys on the win. Dave threw himself into his bed and deciding not to get changed just stripped out of his jeans and shirt he fell asleep seeing blue eyes with laughter and happiness watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next evening, Saturday and Kurt was running his fingers over the ipod in his pocket, not sure if being on the Karofsky doorstep was weird or not.

He run the doorbell and Ana came yelling to the door

"I'll get it" The door swung open and Ana added "Its Kurt Momma"

"Hi Kurt, Ana invite him in silly"

"OH come in Kurt" Kurt stepped into this bully/friends home and smiled at the girls.

"We went Dave down the shops so we could decorated before he gets back, come on we are just finishing the cup cakes"

Kurt followed a bouncing Ana and a calm Jessicka into the little kitchen and laughed, every surface was covered in bowls and other dirty dishes. The eat in kitchen table was piled high with food and realizing this was a family celebration of some sort Kurt tried to apologize for his timing

"Don't he silly Kurt, you are more than welcome, Dave cant eat all of this himself, well he could but he shouldn't, Ana go get the presents to wrap"

"Presents?"

"Oh yeah its our end of the season etc party"

"I can go, it's clearly a family thing"

"No no, do sit down with Ana and make sure she doesn't wrap the present in just sticky tape"

Ana was sitting in the centre of the floor wrapping something in a large piece of newspaper,

Kurt sat down and Ana quickly asked Kurt for help, as they wrapped and sticky taped it together

"Kurt, do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"Huh… Sorry?"  
"Uncle Davey said some boys have girlfriends and some have boyfriends, and that's okay as long as they are happy. Girls can have boyfriend or girlfriend too"

"Really, well I don't have either"

"Do you want one"

"Yes"

"Girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Hmm"

"Uncle Davey said he wants a boyfriend after he finishes school, he told me"

Ana was cut short the front door flying open and Dave rushing in with shopping bags in his hands

"Darling girls! I'm back" Dave stopped short and just stared at Kurt.

Kurt feeling like he should of left stood up and was about the try to leave when Dave spoke.

"Hi Kurt"

"Hi Dave, I was just returning Ana's ipod she gave me" Kurt handed Ana her ipod and went to leave

"Stay"

"huh?"

"Stay, the girls made me go shopping so let could surprise me with a special dinner"

"Ana! Did you tell him again"

"No Momma"

Dave laughed, and kissed his girls hello.

"You are both horrible liars"

"Well come on then, into the kitchen, come on Kurt you have to stay now"

"OH WOW girls, you didn't need to go to this much trouble"

"Please, we didn't celebrate your birthday so you have this instead"

"Uncle Davey we made your favourites"

"I can tell, it smells great and I'm starving!"

"Your always hungry"

Dave chuckled happily and sat down, everyone sat down around the table and picking up a bowl from in front of Ana started scooping soup into it.

"Dave is the better cook and makes a far better Solyanka than I do but it's his favourite"

"It's a Russian soup our Dad use to make, it's a strong salt and sour soup with meat" Dave explains to Kurt as he returned Ana's bowl to her, he picked up Jessickas bowl and filling that, turned a quickly picked up Kurt's and after serving everyone filled his own bowl.

After everyone slurped up the soup Dave opened the lid on another dish and the smell was enough to make Kurt drool

Dave served everyone the Shashlyk telling Kurt it was a type of kebab and adding potatoes with herbs and spices on them to everyone's plate before eating his own.

Everyone happily chatted and talked before Ana jumped off the chair and taking Dave's hand told him he had to come into the lounge room

Dave followed as did Jessicka and Kurt and as watched Ana pushed Dave into the armchair and picked up the present handed it to Dave.

"I don't need a present guys, come on!"

"Tough luck Dave, we brought it on sale and I can't return it and since you are the only one who would fit into it just open it"

Dave unwrapped the gift and smiled before pulling out a black leather jacket, fashionably worn in places then a pair of jeans. He thanked the girls and giving them a gruff kiss before Ana pulled another out.

"I picked this one all by myself and Momma didn't even see me buy it"

Dave opened the small gift and laughed loudly and kissing Ana a second time.

He held it up and the brown t-shirt caused Jessicka to laugh as well. It had darker brown writing across the chest reading "Grizzly" and a grizzly bear underneath looking vey fierce.

"A bear for Uncle Davey Bear" Kurt laughed at an embarrassed Dave before Ana demanded Dave try on all the clothing. Dave happily shook his head and Ana started unbuttoning his shirt giving Kurt a glimpse of the chest hair he had seen early and fighting the need to touch

"Alright, alright" Dave's loud steps went down the hall to his room, Kurt was guessing.

Dave returned and Kurt's jaw dropped.

The jeans where a better fit that the one's Kurt saw him in at school, showing off the fine ass and being a little more fitted about the thigh and groin. Also being more fashionable cut and darker worn denim. The t-shirt showed off his broad shoulders and as he turned for the girls Kurt realized what an attractive man Dave really was. He pulled on the jacket, which completed the look, matching Dave's old battered combat boots he already had on.

"Perfect! A little present for when you start college! You will be pulling all the guys in that Dave"

Dave laughed nervously

"Uncle Davey you look really pretty"

Laughing louder he thanked Ana.

He walked off, giving Kurt a good look t his ass before Ana and Jessicka jumped up and rushed to the kitchen to get the cupcakes

"Kurt, can you stall Dave for a few minutes?" Was jessicka smiling evilly or was it just Kurt's imagination?

"Sure" Kurt wandered down the hall way and sticking his head around the corner show Dave removed the t-shirt, fold it neatly before quickly unbuttoning the jeans and stepping out of them stood for a second in his tight short briefs. Dave pulled on an older pair of jeans and a different t-shirt before turning and seeing Kurt paled.

"I really liked that jacket can I have a look at it?"

"Hmm sure" Dave handed Kurt the jacket and Kurt looked at it before putting it on.

"It suits you, I mean if you got t a size that wasn't way too big"

Kurt laughed and handed the jacket back.

"The t-shirt was hilarious; she clearly doesn't realize that the term Bear is used in gay circles for men who are very masculine but gay all the same."

"Really?"

"Yep"

Dave laughed harder than before and sat down on his bed.

"Well that makes it all the more embarrassing"

"Why, you are a bear, big strong, handsome and gay, it suits you"

"Handsome? What happened to chubby and sweaty"

"Dave! I was angry I didn't mean it!"

"Ahuh" shrugging his shoulders he went to walk around Kurt and out the door.

Kurt reached out and touched Dave's shoulder

"I mean it Dave, if I could take those things back I would! I didn't mean them and yes did call you strong and handsome! You looked fantastic in those jeans and that t-shirt showed off your shoulders."

Dave looked down at the floor and muttered a thank you.

Kurt walked out and Dave followed to be greeted by a smiling Jessicka and Ana holding a plate of cupcakes iced blue and green.

Kurt ate a cupcake before making his excuse and leaving.

Handsome, big, strong, bear! What was Kurt thinking telling Dave that?

Kurt had always wanted a nice bear and Dave was one good looking sweet bear but OMG did he real just admit that he would date Dave?

Kurt pulled into his drive way and got out of the car with only one thought in his head.

"Now what?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dave woke the next morning and couldn't wipe the smile of his face. Things were starting to improve for the hockey star, the game went well and he knew that regardless of if he was offered a scholarship he gave his best and tried so hard. He wasn't sure how he liked the idea of waiting but he had his exams to focus on. Dave smiled, spending time with Kurt had been an unexpected surprise but he was sure that was the real reason he could not stop smiling. Dave shook his head, telling himself not to get more attached, well more than he already was.

He dressed and looking in the mirror smiling to himself "Handsome bear"

Laughing at his own stupidity he went downstairs, ate his breakfast with Ana, dropped her at Kindy and pulled into the car park.

He walked into the halls and noticed several jocks huddled around the lockers. Dave's stomach sunk realizing they were huddled around Kurt's locker and getting closer realized one of them had Kurt pushed up against the locker, his shoulder bag open and its contents spilled over the floor. One of the jocks hand was on Kurt's shoulder pinning him in place and the other was curled into a fist at his side.

"We've asked you once already Homo, stop bringing your disease into these halls. We don't want to catch fag"

"Then I suggest you stop touching him, or are you just want a reason to feel him up"

They spun around as Dave spoke and as he took several steps closer the jocks stepped away.

"I'm going to say this only once so listen carefully boys, I am this close to getting my god dam scholarship and if anyone complains about me that ruins my chances I will personally make whoever fucked me regret it. Until I get my scholarship leave Kurt alone. Leave the glee kids alone and if I hear a single locker slam I will slam you, are we clear?"

" Yes Karofsky"

"Right, I'll see you boys around, Coach wants me to name some descent player for next year and you wouldn't want me telling Coach that you all useless huh"

The jocks scrambled off and Kurt started scooping up his belongings. Dave handed Kurt his iphone and Kurt smiled sweetly at Dave.

"Thank you"

" I owe you more than that Kurt but if you can be somewhat physically spared for the next 3 weeks than it's the least I can do. Once I leave you know it will go back to what its always been right?

"Yes"

"Okay"

Dave turned and walked away to his first class. The next 3 weeks Kurt was spared any physical torment but the verbal abuse did not stop, not that he expected it too but he enjoyed it while he could. Dave on the other hand was spending every spare moment studying when he wasn't looking after Ana or working. And before Dave knew what was happening he was facing his final exams.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave completed his last exam and rushed home excitedly. He burst through the front door calling loudly as he entered

"I finished baby! Come here and congratulate me my girlies"

Dave noticed a large hand made banner hanging in the lounge room

"Congratulations Dave" Laughing to himself Dave walked into the kitchen and smiled so hard all the way to his eyes.

Sitting around the kitchen table smiling back sat Jessicka, Ana and too Dave's surprise Kurt with a large cake in front of them.

Ana ran up to Dave and threw herself into his waiting arms. Placing her back into her chair he bent down and kissed Jessicka before looking shyly at Kurt and sitting down.

Jessicka handed Dave a large knife and cutting it up served everyone apiece before serving himself. After the cake was eaten everyone went back into the lounge room were Ana plugged in her Ipod into a dock, selected a song and grabbing Dave's hand pulled him into the open space to dance. The cast of Mamma Mia filled the room singing 'Winner takes it all'. Dave gently places Ana's feet on top of his own and shuffles them around the room in waltz.

Ana laughs as her mother snaps a photo of them. Dave sends Ana over to Kurt for the next song (High School Musical 3 – A night to remember) Dave twirls Jessicka around the room and kissing her on the cheek laughs as the trip over each others feet toppling onto the lounge. Ana giggling grabs her mother's hand and both start grooving attempted to twist to the Pharaoh's song from Joseph. Dave smiles awkwardly to Kurt before getting a drink, chugging it down before returning at the end of the song. Kurt places a hand on Dave's shoulder and quietly asks

"Dance with me" Kurt takes Dave's hand and leading him to the centre of the room, steps closer to Dave, placing one hand on Dave's hip while the other on his shoulder. Dave shaking slightly places mirror's Kurt placing his hand in the same way.

Jessicka takes Ana's hand and quietly walks down the hall to her room, leaving the young boys alone.

'Close every door to me' from Joseph filled the air and Dave leading slowly swayed in time to the music with Kurt while not looking directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt shifts closer, wrapping both arms around Dave's wide neck and Dave instinctively held Kurt closer placing both arms around Kurt's slim waist. Kurt smiled up at Dave before placing his head on Dave's broad shoulders and closing his eyes. Dave inhales and his nose is filled with vanilla, cake, hairspray, some expensive cologne and something uniquely male. Smiling down at the boy he finishes dancing them slowly around the room before removing his arms reluctantly from Kurt's waist.

Kurt steps back and pull out a card from his shirt pocket.

"I have a small present for you Dave"

"You really should not of bothered Kurt"

"It not a present really but I wanted to give you something you could take with you too college"

Dave opened the card and looked at Kurt puzzled.

"The first is my skype name, the next is my email and finally that last one is my cell"

Dave blankly looked at Kurt for a second time.

"I want you to say in contact and tell me about your scholarship, fears, worries and new wonderful life at college. I want to know if you start dating some sexy guy and I'll help you pick something out to wear, I promise"

Dave with watery eyes pulled Kurt into a hug; trying to show though his actions how thankful he was to Kurt. Kurt wanting to still be talking to Dave, wanting Dave to call, skype and email him melted Dave's heart.

"Thank you Kurt, I promise I will stay in touch, and tell you about everything, well not the dating thing, I don't think that will be an issue"

"Nonsense! You'll find some wonderful guy that is an writer or something and you will forget to skype me because he is so fantastic"

"No one is better than you Kurt" Dave blushed and thinking he said too much looked down avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt closed the gap and reached out to Dave's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb again his ear.

"Your pretty fantastic your self Dave" His hand traveled down Dave's neck and playing with his hair gently placed a quick kiss on Dave.

Dave wide eyed stared at Kurt in shock. He lent forward slightly and kissing Kurt with such care, scared he will hurt or break him. Kurt leans into the kiss for a moment before moving back.

"Friends Dave? I have another year of school in this hellhole and you will be the hottest bear on campus with every guy after you. So friends? Promise to stay in touch? Please?"

"Of course, you can't get rid of me now if you tried"

"I need to get back home before Dad starts worrying"

Dave walks Kurt to his black SUV and giving him hug much more like a hockey guy/ straight guy bro hug turns to leave.

"Will you be at graduation Kurt"

"I won't miss it, Ill be up the back somewhere"

"I'll look for you"

"Don't bother Dave, you will leave Lima behind and forget all about little old me"

Kurt pulls out of the drive way and Dave mutters to himself

"Not even if I wanted too"


	9. Chapter 9

Dave waiting in line with the other graduates waiting for his name to be called.

After what felt like an eternity he heard his name announced

"David Karofsky"

He walked calmly onto the stage, smiling as he heard Ana's shrill little voice in the crowd before sitting back down, watching as his fellow peers also got present with there high school diploma.

Once the last student sat down, McKinley High's principle spoke

"Each year we ask a student to speak to there peers, this year I asked a student who through hard work and determination has been offered a much sort after hockey scholarship in Chicago, Please welcome back David Karofky"

Dave stood in front of his peers and the fellow students thinking most of them did not like Dave or cares what he had to say, he found it oddly comforting.

"When I was asked to speak, I realized most of you would be surprise I could form sentences let alone be able to write something meaningful for us as we leave our high school and venture into the real world

I have not been a model student for my time at McKinley, I have harassed students, abused my position on the hockey team and I am sure most of you are not sad in the slightest to see me leave

But I would like to apologize to each and every one of you, I had no right to effect your time here and prevent you from enjoying your time in high school

All I can tell you is do not end up like me, looking back with regret. If you want to play on the football team and sing in Glee, do it. If you want to dress in anyway but are scared, don't be. Be who you really are, because you are the only one who has to live with your decision. I was not myself and I plan to start anew in college.

I am a hockey fanatic! I love it, I live it, I breath it. I also enjoy taking my niece Ana to musicals and cooking with my sister Jessicka. I am a hockey scholarship holder and I am also a young proud homosexual.

I am gay and I will play the sport I love proudly, no longer shame of who I am. I hope you can also accept your true self as I have done and not resent me or anyone else for doing what is the right thing for them.

I look forward to the future and I know it will be a bright future for all of us, thank you McKinley High"

Dave walked off stage, and out of the auditorium only faintly hearing the outcry of the fellow student s and the shock that his speech left them in.

He walked home happily, feeling a sense of closure to it all. Jessicka and Ana were waiting for him, driving home and beating him.

Ana greeted her Uncle with her usual enthusiasm and Jessicka kissed him

"I'm very proud of you Dave"

He smiled and handed Jessicka a roll of packing tape.

"Let's finish packing this place, we have an early morning coming"

Dave and Jessicka finished packing the last of there little belongings into the last box, ordered in Chinese and slept soundly before watching all there stuff get moved into the removalist van before climbing into the old beat up Ford laser and heading off on the long trip ahead to Chicago.

Ana looked out the window and waved

"Bye Lima"

Bye Lima, Dave thought. And once again though to himself

"Now what?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt was meeting with the glee gang the following evening for dinner and sitting down at the table he realized that the topic of discussion was Dave Karofsky.

Mercedes looking at Kurt exclaimed loudly

"White boy! You better not of known all this"

"What me?"

"You lying talent little boy"

"Alright, alright! Yes I knew"

Jaws had dropped around the table.

"We started talking after his sister came into the garage to get her car fixed and hung out a few times, its no big deal but yes I knew"

"Well? Spill"

"I'm sorry Mercedes but I can't, I promised Dave I wouldn't"

"Since when do you call him Dave?" Finn demands

"That's his name isn't?" answers Kurt defensively.

Puck starts laughing loudly and answering everyone's questioning looks states

"Kurt! Did you tapped that man! Dam!"

Everyone gasped and Kurt turning bright red shook his head.

The laughter signaled that no one at the table believed him.

Brittany smiled at Kurt and sweetly added

"He's a great kisser isn't he?"

Kurt gave a brief nod, before everyone erupted with more laughter at Kurt.

"I have not tapped that! I have not slept with Dave Karofsky"

Puck laughed again, slapping Kurt on the shoulder

"Apparently not from lack of trying man! You sounded like one frustrated dude!"

Kurt glared at Puck and asked Santana how she was spending Christmas

"You ain't changing the subject to me!"

"What do you want from me?"

"You have the hots for Dave Karofsky"

"What! I… umm…. That's not the point"

Kurt looked across the table and saw the ketchup and mustard pointed at him

"Unless you fess up, that shirt is going to get messy dude"  
"You wouldn't"

Finn squirted some ketchup, hitting Kurt on neck and with wide eyes Kurt mumbles under his breath.

"What was that man? Repeat after me, nice and loud dude, I Kurt Hummel have the hot for hockey jock Dave Karofsky and wished I had shagged him senseless instead of just having wild wet dreams about him" Puck wickedly smirked.

Taking a deep breath and looking down at his hands spoke with a wavering voice

"I Kurt Hummel have the hot for hockey jock Dave Karofsky and wished I had shagged him senseless instead of just having wild wet dreams about him"


End file.
